Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 3 = 9$
Solution: Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(7x + 3) - 3 = 9 - 3$ $7x = 6$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{6}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{6}{7}$